André Sogliuzzo
André Sogliuzzo (1966 - ) Television Deaths * Star Wars: Clone Wars: Chapter 10Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008, animated series)(2003; animated)' [Clone Pilots]: Many are killed in battle while some were shot down by Asajj Ventress (voiced by Grey DeLisle), some of the clone pilots survived. * Star Wars: Clone Wars: Chapter 24 (2005; animated) [Clone Troopers]: Many are killed by General Grievous (Richard McGonagle), while 2 clones falled after being pushed by 2 Mangaguards. * Star Wars: Rebels: In the name of the Rebellion (2017; animated) [Slavin]: Killed in an explosion when the Kyber Crystal blew up. * ''Elena of Avalor: Spirit of a Wizard (2019; animated [Alacazar]: Took a blast from Zopilote (Tony Shalhoub) that was meant for Mateo (Joseph Haro). He then disappears and joins the Spirit World. Video Game Deaths * ''Star Wars -'' Knights Of The Old Republic II: The Sith Lords ''(2004) '[Czerka Officer / Czerka Salvage Crew / Mercenaries / Patron / Race Master / Rutum / Salvagers / Master Dorak]: "Rutum" can be killed by the player character after saving him from Exchange debt collectors; though "Master Dorak" does not appear in this game, it's established that his character from the previous game was killed along with the rest of the Jedi conclave on Katarr. * ''Vampire - The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) '[Mercurio / Caine / Bruno Giovanni / Victor Roselini / Zhao]: "Mercurio" can be provoked into a fight to the death if the player threatens to reveal his failure to Andy Milder; should the player actually mention said failure to Andy, Mercurio will be executed (offscreen). "Bruno" can be killed at the end of a lengthy boss battle with the player character, but only if the player chooses to attack the Giovanni Mansion head-on; likewise, "Victor" can be killed during a full-frontal assault on the mansion. "Zhao" will be shot dead by the Chinatown Tong for betraying them, only surviving if the player helps him through the ensuing shoot-out. * Destroy All Humans! ''(2005) '[President Huffman / Farmer Turnipseed]: "President Huffman" is assassinated by J. Grant Albrecht at the end of the mission "The Lone Gunman" (the exact method being up to the player); "Farmer Turnipseed" is electrocuted by J. Grant while attempting to defend his farm, his brain being violently extracted from his skull after death. * ''Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) '[Tony Montana]: Though the game begins with Andre surviving the conclusion of the original movie, it is entirely possible for him to be shot dead during the introduction if the player doesn't leave the area quickly enough (see Al Pacino's canonical death in Scarface). * Mafia II (2010) ['Luca Gurino/Carlo Falcone]: "Luca Gurino" '' Is killed when Phil Idrissi puts him in a meat grinder. "Carlo Falcone" is shot in the head, shoulder and foot by Rick Pasqualone . * ''The Darkness 2 (2012) '[Frank / Swifty]: Should the player request that Chris Tardio be spared execution, "Frank" is shot in the back of the head in his place. "Swifty" is ripped in half by Mike Patton's tentacles as Brian Bloom looks on in shock. * The Secret World ''(2012) '[Dave Screed / Sandy 'Moose' Jansen / Nicholas Winter / Abdel Daoud / Senator Henry Philips Cicero / Milosh / Irusan / The Bogeyman / Additional Voices]: "The Bogeyman" is killed in a magical battle with the player character at the end of the mission "A Carnival Of Souls." * ''The Secret World: Issue 6 - The Last Train to Cairo (2013) '[Abdel Daoud[ Reprising his role from the main game's Egypt arc, Andre is kicked off the roof of a freight train in the climax of the issue, presumably falling to his death (though his body is not found according to the mission reports). * '''''The Secret World: Issue 10 - Nightmares in the Dream Palace '(2014) '[John/The Black Signal] Playing a disembodied spirit haunting the electrical systems of Tokyo, "John" is revealed to have died some time prior to the start of the main game, having killed himself in an attempted suicide bombing. However, as the flashback shows, his exposure to the Filth allowed him to transcend death and return as "The Black Signal." Category:Voice Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1966 Births Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Fantastic Four Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Disney Stars Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Lord of the Rings Cast Members Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:James Bond Stars Category:Ghostbusters Cast Members Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Batman cast members Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Avengers Cast Members